Te quiero quitar la ropa a primera vista
by lYmli
Summary: Rin es un policía en un pueblo aburrido, o eso creía, hasta conocer a Haru, un mesero inexpresivo, y se enamora de él, pero es tan inexpresivo... Rinharu. Rin x Haru. Yaoi.
Free! Iwatobi no es mío, todos los derechos son de sus creadores respectivos. Yo solo hago el fic.

 **Capítulo 1: Los policías guapos.**

—Demonios, no me metí a policía para caminar de un lado a otro hasta tener juanetes —dijo Sousuke, molesto, como iba por la calle.

—¿Pues para qué pediste al jefe que nos cambiara el coche por trabajo de campo?

—Caminar de un lado a otro no es trabajo de campo —dijo Sousuke casi gritando—. Y no me digas que no, ¡tú también querías dejar la estúpida patrulla! Un día más, sentado, me saldría hemorroides.

—Ya sé que somos amigos desde niños, pero no me interesa escuchar sobre tus hemorroides y hongos —dijo Rin con media sonrisa—. Sobre todo a la hora de la comida. —Se detuvo junto al más alto ante un restaurante con un gran antejardín.

—No se puede llamar comida a lo que hay en este pueblo.

—Ai me dijo que este es el mejor restaurante.

—Lo mismo dijo de los anteriores —dijo Sousuke con una gota de sudor en la frente, cada vez que pensaba en los restaurantes que les recomendó Ai, tenía dolor de estómago.

—Bueno, comamos aquí. —Rin sonrió al mismo tiempo que le daba palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo —. Creo que ya hemos cogido resistencia hasta para comer veneno.

—Ya qué, no será la primera vez que termino en el baño desde que como la "comida" de este pueblo —dijo el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras tanto, un joven mesero, en pantalones negros apretados y camisa blanca con un corbatín de moño, los observaba desde el interior del restaurante. Al ver que los policías no se decidían a entrar, corrió hacia ellos con los menús.

—¡Buenoooooooooooooos Días! —gritó el joven, de pelo rubio con mechones brillantes bajo la luz del sol, haciendo una reverencia —. Mi nombre es Nagisa, estoy para servirles —dijo con una gran sonrisa —. ¡Nuestro especial de hoy es taco con camarones o salmón con mantequilla de aguacate! —dijo sin dejar que los otros replicaran, agarró a Sousuke y a Rin de las manos y los arrastró hacia la mesa en el antejardín —. ¿Les traigo uno de cada plato?

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas como Nagisa seguía sosteniendo los menús sin dejarlos ver lo que había.

—Lo que sea, solo nos queda media hora de almuerzo —soltó Sousuke malhumorado.

—Mi amigo quiere decir que le parece bien un plato de cada uno —dijo Rin.

—De acuerdo —dijo Nagisa y se fue corriendo al interior del restaurante, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia la cocina, fue a la barra donde un joven alto y delgado de grandes ojos azules claros eléctricos limpiaba unos vasos.

»¡Haru chan, Haru chan! —gritó Nagisa, dando saltos alrededor de su amigo —. Acabo de conocer a unos chavos mega guapos y llevan uniforme de policía. Deben ser policías, son muy sexis. Aunque uno de ellos parece tener malgenio —dijo, pensando en Sousuke.

—O pueden ser gente disfrazada de policía, es fácil conseguir los uniformes en la tienda de disfraces —dijo Haru inexpresivo.

—Eh… No… Estoy seguro que son policías —dijo Nagisa —. Y deben ser nuevos, porque es la primera vez que los veo. Pero son tan guapos que deberían ser modelos —dijo con corazones en los ojos y baba en la boca.

—Hey, deja de ser un perver y dime si ellos ordenaron algo —dijo una mujer de pelo largo castaño.

—Oh, sí, Amakata san, pidieron los especiales, uno de cada uno.

—¡Sale en unos minutos! —dijo la mujer emocionada —. Y tú, Haru, ven por el pastel de fresa para la mesa cinco.

—Sí, señora —dijo Haru inexpresivamente como caminó hacia la cocina, pero Nagisa lo detuvo por el brazo.

—Hey, los polis guapos están en la mesa seis, dime si no están para comerlos —susurró el más pequeño con tono lascivo al oído del otro.

—Como tú digas —dijo el de pelo azul oscurísimo como tomó el pastel de fresas, lo puso en la bandeja y salió del lugar y fue hacia el antejardín.

Haru fue directo a la mesa cinco donde estaba una pareja esperando por el pastel, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Nagisa. En el fondo, tenía curiosidad de ver cómo eran los nuevos policías del pueblo. Se detuvo cerca de la mesa seis donde estaban Sousuke y Rin y los estudió de arriba abajo.

Sousuke estaba serio, así que debía ser el chico malhumorado que mencionó Nagisa. El otro tenía el pelo de un color rojo rey o tal vez magenta, sus ojos eran del mismo color raro e intenso, y parecía más relajado que su amigo, hablaba y sonreía.

De repente oyó los gritos de una mujer, se giró y vio que ésta perseguía a un chihuahua más grande de lo normal. Haru se quedó confundido como el chihuahua corrió como loco hacia él y saltó hacia sus brazos.

Y por reflejo, el peliazul oscuro soltó la bandeja con el pastel y agarró el perro entre sus brazos. El chihuahua tenía una actitud amistosa y empezó a lamerle la cara.

—Ay, joven, lo lamento, Tsuki es muy travieso —dijo la anciana haciendo reverencias.

—Descuida, es un perro lindo —dijo Haru con una sonrisa leve como le regresó el perro.

La mujer sonrió y se fue. Entonces, Haru se acordó del pastel, miró hacia el piso, pero solo estaba la bandeja, entonces escuchó unos carraspeos haciendo que su atención fuera a la mesa con los policías. El policía serio lo miraba con los ojos como platos mientras que el policía, que hablaba y reía naturalmente, tenía una cara de pocos amigos y pedazos de pastel sobre su caballera magenta y la camisa del uniforme. Haru se acercó para disculparse, pero Rin habló primero.

—¡Maldición!, ¿estas ciego? —gritó Rin mostrando unos dientes filosos como los de un tiburón. Haru mantuvo su expresión estoica, pero no pudo evitar pensar que éste se lo iba a comer de un bocado.

»¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Por qué me tiraste un pastel encima?! Serás idiota —gritó y gritó, pero se calló por unos segundos al ver que el otro no reaccionaba, su cara era como un papel en blanco, no sabía si lo hizo a propósito o si fue un accidente —. Maldición. Eso es lo que eres, un idiota. —Rin se quitó el pastel de la cabeza y luego del uniforme —. El jefe me va a regañar por ensuciar el uniforme. Siempre pensé en ensuciarme el uniforme con un balazo, no con esto —dijo con ganas de llorar.

—Yo puedo lavarla —dijo Haru, extendiendo las manos hacia el otro. Rin solo se le quedó mirando con cara de desconcierto —. Yo puedo lavar la camisa.

—No es necesario —dijo Rin, molesto.

—Pero puedo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo, es mi culpa.

—Sí es tu culpa. Pero no necesito que hagas nada.

—¡Es mi deber lavarla después de haberla ensuciado! —gritó Haru con las mejillas encendidas al mismo tiempo que agarró a Rin por el cuello de la camisa, el otro no podía creer que el mesero delgado y un poco más bajo que él tuviera semejante fuerza.

—¡Quítame a éste loco de encima! —dijo Rin a Sousuke, que se limitaba a observar con cara seria, pero en realidad, ya no podía aguantar más y se puso a reír a carcajadas ante su amigo cubierto de pastel de fresas y siendo desvestido por el mesero.

»¡Maldito, Sousuke, eres un traidor! —gritó Rin, irritado, como agarró a Haru por las muñecas para quitarlo de encima.

—Lavaré la camisa esta noche, te la entregaré mañana.

—Que no —gritó Rin —. Yo puedo limpiar mi ropa por cuenta propia.

—Pero es mi culpa que esta así.

—Quítate o te arresto —dijo Rin, inquieto.

—Déjame lavar la camisa —dijo Haru, halando fuertemente la camisa hasta arrancarle un botón.

Rin estaba medio enojado, pero ahora que Haru le rompió el uniforme lo enojó por completo.

—¡Has roto mi uniforme! Maldito, romperé el tuyo —gritó Rin fuera de sí y se abalanzó sobre Haru y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

Los comensales miraron la escena, boquiabiertos, el policía de pelo magenta trataba de quitarle la camisa al peliazul. Sousuke no podía dejar de reírse como loco, aunque se esforzó por calmarse y poner orden, después de todo era su trabajo. Carraspeó y se puso de pie y agarró a su amigo por los brazos desde atrás y lo apartó del mesero.

—Hey, ya deja el show —dijo Sousuke a Rin que echaba humos.

—Hooooolaaaaaaaaaa —gritó Nagisa, apareciendo entre ellos sin saber lo que pasaba y les mostró un plato con tacos y otro con pescado.

—Creo que lo llevaremos —dijo Sousuke como Rin seguía como loco con ganas de matar a Haru. Además la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

—De acuerdo, los empacaré —dijo Nagisa y se fue saltando de alegría hacia el restaurante.

—¿Me vas a dar tu camisa? —preguntó Haru como si nada.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no! —gritó Rin exasperado, estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de frustración —. Oh… no… Espera. Es tu culpa que mi uniforme esté sucio y hasta lo rompiste, idiota, ve y lo arreglas —dijo Rin quitándose la camisa y se la arrojó contra el otro.

Haru atrapó la camisa y sus mejillas se encendieron otra vez, no porque estuviera enojado, sino por el pecho, brazos y abdominales perfectos del otro. No era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo delgado y atlético, de hecho, él mismo entrenaba, pero Rin… estaba… bueno… guapo… De repente se sintió como Nagisa y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el cuerpo semidesnudo del policía de la cabeza, aunque era imposible, con el cuerpo semidesnudo del policía a pocos centímetros.

—Oh, Dios, la política del restaurante es que el cliente no puede entrar sin ropa —dijo Nagisa, apareciendo con unas bolsas, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Rin desnudo de cintura para arriba —. Aunque sí está bien bueno… —dijo con baba en la boca.

—Le regresaré la camisa mañana —dijo Haru a Rin, éste lanzó un grito de frustración como Sousuke se reía y pagaba a Nagisa y cogía la comida.

Los policías se fueron mientras que Nagisa se arrojó sobre Haru.

—Te lo dije, están bien guapos, y esos músculos del pelirrojo, está como para comérselo. La próxima, haré lo mismo que tú, le echaré el postre encima a un guaperas para quitarle la ropa.

—Eso no fue lo que hice, se me cayó el pastel por accidente.

—Claro —dijo el otro con malicia —. Confiesa, querías ver al galán sin ropa.

—N-o —dijo Haru, molesto, como sus mejillas se ponían rojas como un tomate.


End file.
